


Buck

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bellatrix waits for her to fight back, but she never does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own Harry Potter nor am I profiting off this.

Bellatrix pins her down, eyes wild and hair a nest framing her face. Narcissa wiggles her fingers, swallowing thickly as she leans forward. The flush of her cheeks is turning sickly green as Bellatrix bucks her hips, pushing her further into the bed. 

"Oh, fight back," she shrieks, bucking again. "Do you plan on doing anything?"

Narcissa purses her lips, but keeps quiet. 

"You are never going to become anything like this. You can be pretty and pleasant, but nothing else is going to carry you." 

Narcissa blinks, mouth pursing tighter. No, she refuses to cry out. 

"Fight me back next time."

Bellatrix leans down, kissing her mouth, hovering, waiting for a bite. None comes, and she begins rocking her hips.


End file.
